I would have followed you my brother, my captain, my king
by Maya et Ccie
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] Comme tous les enfants, Eomer a un héros, le sien s'appelle Theodred et sera son Roi plus tard. Morceaux de l'histoire de l'amitié entre deux cousins, presque frères que la mort a séparé.
1. Le début d'une histoire

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voilà, j'ose publier ce recueil, qui me tient particulièrement à cœur._

 _Pour la petite histoire : la première fois que j'ai vu Le Seigneur des Anneaux (oui parce que j'ai vu les films avant de lire les livres), je suis tombée amoureuse littéralement amoureuse du Rohan et surtout d'Eomer (Eochou comme je l'appelle dans l'intimité). On ne voit pas beaucoup Theodred dans les livres, mais je me suis dit qu'Eomer ayant grandi avec lui, son cousin avait dû être un exemple très important pour lui, d'où l'idée de ce recueil. _

_Je ne suis pas encore sûre du nombre de chapitre qu'il va compter, une vingtaine sûrement._

 _Pourquoi en drabble ? Aucune idée ^^ c'est comme ça qu'il m'est venu._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une histoire…**

 **Contexte :** Eomund, le père d'Eomer et Eowyn, étant Maréchal de la cohorte son Ouest, son fief est à Alburg, au sud-est d'Edoras. Je me suis donc dit qu'Eomer avait dû grandir là-bas et se rendre seulement rarement à Edoras.

 **Nombre de mots :** 100 (d'après Word)

* * *

 _ **Le début d'une histoire**_

Eomer avait six ans la première fois qu'il se rappelait avoir vu Theodred, lors de sa première venue à Edoras. Pendant que ses parents s'occupaient des chevaux, il s'assit devant l'écurie en jouant avec Eowyn.

"Et bien petit bonhomme, que fais-tu ici en si charmante compagnie ?

\- Je suis Eomer, fils d'Eomund, Maréchal en Chef de la Marche, et voici ma sœur Eowyn. Nous allons au Château d'or car nous sommes les neveux du Roi ! annonça fièrement l'enfant.

\- Enchanté Eomer, fils d'Eomund, répondit l'inconnu en souriant, je suis Theodred, fils de Theoden. Viens cousin, je vais te présenter le Roi."


	2. Chaque histoire a besoin d'un héros

Merci à ceux qui sont toujours là !

On continue avec l'enfance d'Eomer.

Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le chapitre suivant, mais les drabbles seront postés par ordre chronologique (dans la logique de vraiment montrer l'avancée de leur relation).

 **Titre :** Chaque histoire a besoin d'un héros...

 **Contexte :** Toujours la visite d'Eomer à Edoras, il a donc toujours six ans, Theodred 19 et Eowyn 2.

 **Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

 _ **Chaque histoire a besoin d'un héros…**_

A travers les yeux d'un enfant de six ans, Theodred avait l'étoffe d'un héros. Eomer l'admirait car il était l'homme le plus grand qu'il connaissait, plus même que son père ou Theoden. Il avait un sourire lumineux et racontait à merveilles les histoires. Il venait souvent jouer avec Eowyn avant d'entraîner son cousin dans un combat imaginaire contre des orques, de le défier à l'épée et de sceller cette amitié dans une balade à cheval.

Le futur roi s'était pris d'affection pour ce petit garçon espiègle qui était destiné à devenir son bras droit. Ce bonhomme était sa pierre précieuse.


	3. Chaque enfant aussi

Bonjour, s'il y a encore du monde ici

J'espère que ce recueil vous plaît, que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par ma vision d'Eomer petit. On continue avec un nouveau drabble.

 **Titre :** ... chaque enfant aussi _(référence au titre du chapitre précédent)_

 **Contexte :** Comme avant, Eomer a six ans et Theoden dix-neuf. Plus précisément, Theodred a emmené Eomer pour une balade à cheval et les deux cousins font une pause avant de rentrer.

 **Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

 **_… chaque enfant aussi_**

Les cousins était assis dans la plaine et contemplait Edoras en face d'eux :

" Theodred, quand je serais grand, je voudrais être comme toi ! "

La phrase avait été dite simplement, sans honte et sans exagération.

" Avant je voulais être comme papa, mais tu es plus grand, tu racontes mieux les histoires et il parait que tu es très généreux. Tu es mon nouveau héros.

\- Merci mon petit bonhomme, tu me touches. Je vais tout faire pour mériter ta confiance. "

Theodred se relève, chargé d'un poids nouveau. Il ignorait que l'admiration pesait autant. Il se tint droit, ne jamais trahir un enfant.


	4. Une fin n'est qu'un nouveau départ

C'est encore nous (toutes les personnes dans ma tête, et puis Eomer et Theodred). C'est parti pour un nouvel OS !

 **Titre :** Une fin n'est qu'un nouveau départ

 **Contexte :** Eomer a 11 ans (et Theodred 24), son père est parti pourchasser des orques jusqu'à Emyn Muil et est mort dans la bataille, ensuite Theodwyn (la mère d'Eomer et Eowyn et sœur de Theoden) meurt de chagrin, les deux enfants sont donc adoptés par Theoden et vont vivre à Edoras.

Je précise dans ce chapitre, parce que j'ai oublié de le dire avant, ces drabbles sont vraiment centrés sur Eomer et Theodred parce qu'en 100 mots, on ne peut pas trop aller voir ce qui se passe à côté, mais il est évident que chacun des deux cousins est attachée à d'autres personnes. Si j'ai le courage et l'inspiration (parce que pour l'instant je n'ai que de vagues idées), je ferais peut-être un jour un recueil d'OS sur le Rohan qui me permettrait de m'étendre un peu plus sur leurs autres amis.

 **Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

 _ **Une fin n'est qu'un nouveau départ**_

Quand il y repensait, Eomer se disait que son enfance avait été heureuse et assez insouciante, partagée entre l'amour de ses parents et la complicité avec sa sœur. Le réveil fut brutal. Il avait suffi d'une attaque d'orque dans les environs d'Emyn Muil et d'un cavalier portant le corps de son père pour tout briser.

Eomer s'était juré d'être fort, il rentra dans Edoras en se tenant bien droit sur son cheval. Mais toutes les illusions ont une fin et en arrivant au château d'or il courut se réfugier dans les bras de Theodred et laissa enfin couler ses larmes.


	5. Et avancer, encore un pas

_Bonjour / bonsoir à tous. Merci à vous chers lecteurs d'être encore là._

 _ **Petit point sur l'armée du Rohan :** L'armée est divisée en trois cohortes, la cohorte d'Edoras, celle de la marche Est et celle de la marche Ouest. La cohorte d'Edoras est dirigée par le Premier Maréchal, qui est également le proche conseiller du Roi, Theoden n'avait en fait pas de Premier Maréchal, il occupait virtuellement ce poste. Le Deuxième et Troisième Maréchal dirige la marche Est et la marche Ouest. Eomund était deuxième Maréchal et s'occupait de la Marche Ouest, à sa mort, Theodred devient Deuxième Maréchal mais s'occupe de la Marche Est._

 _Bon, j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu avec ses explications, mais ça aide un peu à comprendre le drabble_.

 **Titre :** Et avancer, encore un pas

 _(j'ai à peine honte d'avouer que c'est un extrait de la chanson "Avancer" de Garou)_

 **Contexte :** Pas de dates précise, peu de temps après l'arrivée d'Eomer et Eowyn à Edoras.

 **Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

 _ **Et avancer, encore un pas**_

Eomer était resté droit pendant toute la cérémonie, et n'avait pas desserré les dents, en fait il n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la journée. Une fois la mascarade terminée, il tourna vite les talons et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre où il tenta de se défouler. Deux heures plus tard, Theodred, le nouveau Deuxième Maréchal de la Marche, entra :

" Bonhomme, ça ne va pas ?

\- Va-t'en, je ne veux pas te voir ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de voler le titre de mon père, tu ne le remplaceras jamais !

\- Non bien sûr, mais la vie doit continuer Eomer.


	6. Son trésor le plus précieux

**Titre :** Son trésor le plus précieux

 **Contexte :** Toujours l'enfance (j'adore essayer d'imaginer Eomer petit et tout mignon). Pour moi, mais vous pouvez penser différemment, il a douze ans dans ce drabble (Theodred 25 et Eowyn 8).

 **Nombre de mots :** 200 (c'est la fête aujourd'hui)

* * *

 _ **Son trésor le plus précieux**_

Sa première bagarre. Sa première vraie dispute par Theoden aussi, le Roi n'a pas mâché ses mots et Eomer est sévèrement puni. Pourtant, lorsqu'il quitte la salle du trône, malgré sa lèvre enflée, un sourire fier orne son visage.

" Depuis quand frapper des villageois est-il un motif de fierté ? le gronde Theodred, en le croisant."

Eomer le regarde dans les yeux, aucune honte dans ce regard droit :

" Ils embêtaient Eowyn, je leur ai fait comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée !"

Le jeune Maréchal ne peut retenir le rire qui s'échappe de ses lèvres, c'était donc cela.

" Ne te moque pas, s'énerve le garçon. Papa me la confiait tout le temps avant de partir, alors c'est mon rôle de la protéger. Même de toi s'il le faut, je ne laisserais personne la blesser."

Cette fois Theodred ne rit pas, il est touché par l'affection de cousin pour sa jeune sœur… et un peu effrayé par son caractère volcanique.

Derrière eux Eowyn n'a pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Elle boude un peu, même si elle aime son frère et apprécie son attention. Elle espère qu'ils vont revenir ces stupides enfants et alors ELLE leur montrera qu'elle peut parfaitement se défendre


	7. Les liens invisibles qui nous lient

_Encore bonjour !_

 _Encore un nouveau drabble, et aujourd'hui c'est mignon tout plein (je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me représenter Eomer trop mignon)._

 **Titre :** Les liens invisibles qui nous lient

 **Contexte :** C'est un drabble assez général, sans date précise, je le place au début de l'adolescence d'Eomer, entre 12 et 14 ans. Il est donc en train d'apprendre à devenir un parfait futur Maréchal (parce qu'il paraît logique qu'il devait devenir un Maréchal de Theodred, snif snif) et Theodred remplit ses obligations de Deuxième Maréchal de la Marche.

 **Nombre de mots :** 100 mots

* * *

 _ **Les liens invisibles qui nous lient**_

C'était tout le temps la même chose. Un peu de tristesse et d'inquiétude, mais surtout beaucoup d'ennui. Il travaillait avec application avec son oncle mais les journées lui paraissaient interminables. Il scrutait tous les jours les plaines d'Edoras guettant le retour de l'eored de Theodred. Quand enfin il arrivait, il allait l'accueillir aux écuries en prenant un air détâché. Le rituel était toujours le même :

Theodred sautait de cheval et lui ébouriffait les cheveux

" Alors bonhomme, quoi de neuf ?

\- Pas grand-chose "

Mais tu m'as affreusement manqué, rajoutait-il toujours dans sa tête.

" Toi aussi, répondait invariablement Theodred à sa déclaration muette."


	8. Que deviennent les rêves qui meurent ?

_Bonjour cher lecteur, et merci d'être là !_

 **Titre :** Que deviennent les rêves qui meurent ?

 _(tiré d' Ellana, de Pierre Bottero, la réponse étant "Le terreau des rêves à venir)_

 **Contexte :** Petit bond dans le temps pour celui-là ! Finit avec l'enfance d'Eomer, il a maintenant 20 ans et Theodred 33. Et bon bah, il a fini de grandir, et est enfin devenu ce jeune homme, beau, grand et musclé… Eochou je t'aime ! Mais bref…

 **Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

 ** _Que deviennent les rêves qui meurent ?_**

Il avait vingt ans. Les cousins se firent une accolade à l'entrée de Meduseld. En se regardant, ils le remarquèrent immédiatement.

" Bonhomme, je crois que c'est la dernière fois que je t'appelle comme ça. Depuis quand es-tu plus grand que moi ?

\- Aucune idée, mais je te mentirais en disant que je suis désolé !

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire frais :

" C'est complètement stupide, mais je rêvais d'être le plus grand des Rohirrim depuis mon enfance. Mince alors, il va falloir que je me trouve un nouveau rêve !

\- Et moi un nouveau Maréchal, quel déshonneur si mon plus fidèle serviteur était plus grand "


	9. Grandir, encore un peu

**Titre :** Grandir, encore un peu plus

 **Contexte :** Pour celui-là, Tolkien n'a pas donné de date précise, mais bon, j'imagine cet événement peu après les 20 ans d'Eomer.

 **Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

 ** _Grandir, encore un peu plus_**

Eomer, Troisième Maréchal de la Marche, se redressa de toute sa haute stature et balaya la salle du regard avec noblesse. A tout juste vingt ans, il était, de mémoire d'homme, le plus jeune Maréchal du Riddenmark. Theoden le regardait avec fierté, mais en s'avançant dans la salle c'était l'héritage de son père Eomund qu'il sentait sur ses épaules, il espérait être à la hauteur de l'homme exceptionnel qu'avait été son père.

Theodred vint à sa rencontre et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

" Bravo Eomer, ne doutes pas, tu es prêt.

\- Tu avais raison Theodred. La vie doit continuer. "


	10. Les pierres les plus précieuses

_Bonjour, bienvenue à vous pour un nouveau drabble. Celui-là m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, il y a eu beaucoup de version avant de trouver celle qui m'a plu. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même un petit peu._

 **Contexte :** Aucun, comme ça c'est facile ^^

 **Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

 _ **Les pierres les plus précieuses**_

Explosif et volcanique. La fougue de la jeunesse dans toute sa splendeur.

Paisible et réfléchi. L'éclat de la sagesse dans toute sa majesté.

Les deux Maréchaux de la Marche. La fierté de Theoden. Le futur du Rohan.

Treize ans les séparent mais au-delà de leurs différences, l'essentiel les réunit. Le même amour de leur pays coule dans leurs veines, la même détermination sans faille, le même sens aigu du devoir. Forgés dans le métal dont on fait les héros, Eomer et Theoden sont portés depuis toujours par l'exemple de leurs ancêtres. Eux seuls doutent de pouvoir un jour les égaler.


	11. Young and unafraid

**Titre :** Young and unafraid _(chanson de The Moth & The flamme)_

 **Contexte :** Pas de contexte précis

 **Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

 **Young and unafraid**

Ils s'étaient encore rapprochés, réunis par leur fonction de Maréchal.

Bien qu'ils soient régulièrement séparés, on les voyait souvent devant le Palais d'or en train de discuter politique et de leur vision du Rohan. Les habitants d'Edoras s'étaient habitués à voir ces deux silhouettes côte à côte. Grands et larges d'épaules, crinière blonde et regard perçant, imposant et en même temps rassurant. Fins stratèges et excellents combattants, leur réussite était le fruit de leur confiance aveugle et de leur connaissance parfaite de l'autre. Avec Theoden, ils formaient le trio de tête de la Marche, seule une tempête aurait pu les abattre.


	12. Le goût amer des regrets

**Titre :** Le goût amer des regrets

 **Contexte :** Dans les annexes, Tolkien précise Saroumane commence à contrôler l'esprit de Theoden en 3014, mais je me suis dit que cela n'était pas visible tout de suite. J'ai donc placé mon drabble en 3016, quand Eomer et Theodred ont 25 et 38 ans, mais bon la date en soi importe peu.

 **Nombre de mots :** 2x100 _(oui, je sais ça fait 200, mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que ce chapitre c'est en fait deux drabbles à la suite)_

* * *

 ** _Le goût amer des regrets_**

Ils ne l'ont jamais vraiment apprécié, mais Theoden lui fait confiance. Theodred et Eomer s'inclinent, ils le regretteront amèrement. Quand ils prennent pleinement de conscience de leur erreur, il est trop tard, Theoden, méconnaissable, n'est qu'un pantin entre les mains de Grima.

Ils n'ont que vingt-cinq et trente-huit ans, mais ils le savent, il leur revient désormais de gouverner le Riddenmark. Ils ont parfaitement conscience d'être jeunes et inexpérimentés, il leur sera difficile de convaincre les seigneurs du Rohan, encore fidèle au Roi, qu'importe ils ne peuvent céder. Quel que soit le prix. Ils sont deux, ensemble ils sont invincibles.

.

Grima pensait la partie gagnée, il voyait déjà tomber le Rohan, mais voilà que se dresse sur sa route les deux Maréchaux. Ils sont jeunes, ils sont beaux, pleins de superbe et de l'orgueil de leurs ancêtres, Grima le sent, ils feront tous pour contrecarrer ses plans. Peu importe, voir Theoden en vieillard a détruit leurs illusions flamboyantes, une brèche s'est ouverte en eux, à lui de s'y infiltrer et de les empoisonner de l'intérieur. Il le sait, pour abattre le royaume des hommes, il doit briser ces deux hommes, les éliminer de son chemin. Et enfin Eowyn sera sienne.


	13. Pas de doutes dans ce regard là

**Titre :** Pas de doutes dans ce regard là

 **Contexte :** Pendant l'ère Grima ! En lisant le livre, je ne sais pas pour vous, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'Eomer n'était absolument pas sensible aux persiflages de Grima ou Saroumane, jímagine que c'est son pragmatisme, alors que je me représente Theodred plus mélancolique. D'où ce drabble !

 **Nombre de mots :** 150 mots

* * *

 ** _Pas de doutes dans ce regard là_**

Ils ressortaient juste d'un conseil particulièrement éprouvant, Grima avait craché tout son venin. Theodred en ressort épuisé, inquiet et désespéré… les sifflements du serpent commencent à empoisonner son esprit et anéantir ses espoirs. Eomer fulmine, il rêve de trancher la gorge de cette crapule et arpente rageusement la pièce où les cousins se sont réunis.

" Tout en lui respire le mépris et la perfidie, explose-t-il, cet homme n'est que mensonge !

\- Comment fais-tu Eomer ? Pourquoi ces insinuations glissent-elles sur toi alors qu'elles me touchent en plein cœur ? "

Eomer se redresse et éclate d'un rire superbe.

" Parce que je sens qu'il ment. Et que tout ce qu'il raconte n'est rien par rapport à ce que je sais du Rohan. Theoden, mon père et toi, vous m'avez appris par vos histoires à aimer ce pays. Je ne ressens que de la colère. Le Riddenmark est grand Theodred, rien ne peut m'en faire douter. "


	14. The last goodbye

**Contexte :** Février 3019, Theodred a 41 ans et part pour affronter des orques de Saroumane aux gués de l'Isen. Et vous savez la suite… _(snif snif)_

Je suis ici la version du livre : Theodred meurt aux gués de l'Isen, et ça n'est pas Eomer qui le ramène à Edoras _(un jour peut-être j'écrirais sur la version du film)_

 **Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

 **The last goodbye**

Ils se séparèrent sans faire de cérémonie, après tout il ne s'agissait que d'une bataille, malheureusement si fréquente ces derniers temps. Theodred serra les bras de son cousin.

" Adieu Eomer, veille sur Edoras, elle a besoin de toi.

\- Adieu Theodred, prend soin de toi, je ne veux pas de ta place.

\- Tu l'occuperais pourtant très bien. Mais je reviendrais, bonhomme… mon petit frère."

C'était dit. Pour la première fois depuis dix-sept ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, c'étaient la première fois qu'ils l'exprimaient. Eomer répondit en lui prenant les mains, les yeux brillants.

" Adieu grand frère, murmura-t'il"

Ils ne se reverraient jamais.


	15. De tes voyages si loin reviens-moi

_C'est encore moi ! Je voulais remercier les lecteurs qui sont encore là, s'ils existent. Merci de suivre mon histoire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est négatif (surtout si c'est négatif), que je puisse m'améliorer. Bonne lecture._

 **Titre :** De tes voyages si loin reviens-moi _(phrase de la chanson Ensemble de Jean-Jacques Goldman)_

 **Contexte :** Comme celui d'avant. Theodred demande de l'aide et Elfhelm part l'aider avec des eoreds d'Edoras, mais normalement il faut l'autorisation du Roi pour mobiliser des eoreds. En ordonnant à Elfhelm de partir, Eomer enfreint donc les lois du Rohan (encore une fois…)

 **Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

 _ **De tes voyages si loin reviens-moi**_

Eomer était pessimiste de nature, on le lui avait souvent reproché, mais cette fois le pressentiment était étouffant. Et vérifié. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il reçut la missive : Theodred était en mauvaise position et avait demandé de l'aide. Allant contre les lois du Rohan, Eomer avait envoyé Elfhelm les rejoindre avec quatre eoreds, privant Edoras de précieuses défenses. Il mourait d'envie de les rejoindre, son sens du devoir le fit rester à Meduseld. Lui, Eomer, troisième Maréchal de la Marche avait peur. Il ne voulait se retrouver seul. Jamais le poids du pouvoir n'avait été aussi lourd. Theodred devait revenir.


	16. I bid you all a very fond farewell

**Titre :** I bid you all a very fond farewell _(tiré de la chanson The Last Goodbye de Billy Boyd)_

 **Contexte :** Pas besoin de précision je pense. Pour la date précise : 25 février 3015

 **Nombre de mots :** 150

* * *

 _ **I bid you all a very fond farewell**_

Il pensait ressentir de la peur, de la rage, de la résignation… mais certainement pas cette paisible acceptation. Il le sait, ce soir il va mourir. Il lève les yeux au ciel et adresse sa lettre d'adieu aux étoiles.

" Eomer, mon bonhomme, mon petit frère. Désolé, je ne pourrais tenir ma promesse de revenir, elle était pourtant faite avec un cœur sincère. Je dois te confier mon père, reste lui fidèle en servant de ton mieux le Riddenmark. J'aurais voulu que nous chevauchions ensemble plus lontemps et que nous soyons ensemble pour diriger la Marche, désolée je dois te laisser seul. Tu as la carrure pour être Roi, n'en doutes pas. Veille bien sur Eowyn, elle est encore fragile.

Prends bien soin de toi mon petit frère, je t'aime."

Theodred, Deuxième Maréchal de la Marche inspire profondément et lance la charge. Sa dernière marche, sous le regard brûlant des étoiles.


	17. Se relever pour mieux retomber

**Titre :** Se relever pour mieux retomber

 **Contexte :** 30 février 3015. Eomer retourne à Edoras, après avoir tué la bande d'orque. Il a quitté Edoras le 27 février, la nouvelle de Theodred n'était donc pas encore arrivée à Edoras.

Et il a encore enfreint les lois puisqu'il a quitté Edoras en la laissant sans protection pour attaquer des orques sans autorisation et qu'il laisse les étrangers en liberté

 **Nombre de mots :** 100 mots

* * *

 _ **Se relever pour mieux retomber**_

Ce jour-là, il lui semblait que le soleil était plus brillant, plus chaud, qu'il pouvait à nouveau espérer. Il ignorait pourquoi mais sa rencontre avec Aragorn le laissait croire que des jours meilleurs étaient devant eux. En ce moment peu importait qu'il ait encore enfreint les lois de la Marche, seul comptait le galop de son cheval et l'air qu'il respirait à pleins poumons. Non, ces ténèbres n'allaient pas durer.

A Meduseld, Eowyn l'accueillit le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Theodred était mort.

L'espoir avait quitté le Riddenmark, seuls restaient la colère et la douleur. Le nom du monde était souffrance.


	18. Vivre c'est mourir un peu

**Titre :** Vivre c'est mourir un peu

 **Contexte :** Suite du précédent.

J'espère que ce drabble ne vous décevra pas pour moi Theodred était un repère important dans la vie d'Eomer, comme frère et comme futur Roi, d'où le choc causé par sa mort.

 **Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

 _ **Vivre c'est mourir un peu**_

Le monde n'est finalement que néant, il n'était lui-même qu'une coquille vide.

Eomer écouta sans rien dire le récit de sa sœur, ne la serra même pas dans ses bras, il avança très droit, la tête haute jusqu'au trône et raconta d'une voix sans émotions ses agissements des derniers jours, il lui semblait qu'il était déjà mort. A la fin de son récit, Grima se leva.

Existait-il autre chose que la haine ?

Le voir, l'entendre, c'était trop, ce serpent méritait la mort. Lorsqu'on l'emmena en prison tête droite mais cœur brisé, Eomer regretta seulement de n'avoir pu exécuter ses menaces.


End file.
